camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Camila
The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving. is Camila Cabello’s debut album, scheduled for release on September 22, 2017. The lead single, "Crying in the Club" was released on May 19, 2017 followed by a first promotional single titled "I Have Questions" released on May 21, 2017. Background Cabello described the album as a "story of my journey from darkness into light, from a time when I was lost to a time when I found myself again." She wrote "It was a kind of chapter you never want to read out loud." Cabello's collaboration with J Balvin and Pitbull, "Hey Ma", will be included on the album. On June 24, 2017, Camila performed "OMG", "Havana" and "I'll Never Be The Same" at the Pepsi Summerbash. Camila tweeted "making this album has been the best experience of my life. im so proud of it, i can't WAIT for u to hear" on July 7, 2017. In Musical.ly, Camila revealed that she recorded a new song (and the last that has written) called "Must Be Love". In Musical.ly, Camila made a live stream where she revealed that she recorded a new song called "Must Be Love" which was one of the last ones she wrote. On July 20, 2017, Camila embarked on Bruno Mars's ''24k Magic World Tour'' as an opening act and performed songs from The Hurting, The Healing, The Loving. including "Inside Out", "Crying In The Club", "OMG" among others. Camila said that she has 12 songs that she loves and couldn't imagine not being on the album, whilst some thought this meant the album only had 12 tracks, she only meant that the loved 12 songs. On August 1, 2017, Camila posted a picture on Instagram announcing that "Havana" and "OMG" will be released.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXMG6vhAlYb/ Instagram - Camila's picture] On the same day more later, Camila posted another picture this time announcing the collaborations with Quavo and Young Thug with the announce of "Inside Out".[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXPRxDwAq9R Instagram - Camila's picture 2] Other importants dates * On July 6, Camila uploaded a picture in the studio.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/883143692680286208 Twitter - Camila's post in studio] Singles The lead single "Crying in the Club" was released on May 19, 2017.Camila Cabello Debuts New Single 'Crying In The Club' Is expected that "Inside Out" will be the second single off the album. Promotional singles The first promotional single, "I Have Questions" was released on May 21, 2017 on iTunes and Google Play.I Have Questions On August 3, 2017, "OMG" featuring Quavo, and "Havana" featuring Young Thug were released as promotional singles for the forthcoming album. Songs Released * "Crying In The Club"Camila Cabello's Instagram - Crying in the Club artwork. * "I Have Questions"Camila Cabello Teases New Song ‘I Have Questions’ In Her ‘Crying In The Club’ Video * "Havana" ft. Young Thug[https://www.instagram.com/p/BXMG6vhAlYb/ Instagram - Camila's post announcing 'Havana' and 'OMG'][https://www.instagram.com/p/BXPRxDwAq9R/ Instagram - Camila's post announcing 'Havana', 'OMG' & 'Inside Out'] * "OMG" ft. Quavo * "Inside Out" Confirmed * "It's Only Natural"Camila Cabello Talks Solo Music, Life After Fifth Harmony * "A Good Reason To Go" * "The Boy"Camila Cabello and Zane Lowe on Beats 1 [Full Interview ] * "Scar Tissue" * "Sangria Wine" * "I'll Never Be The Same" * "Must Be Love" * "Into It" * "All These Years" Possible Songs * "In The Dark"[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/887883224415784960 Twitter - Possible recorded song] * Collaboration with Ariana Grandehttps://twitter.com/PopNewsFacts/status/896478630607454208 Trivia * The album features songs co-written with other popular music artists, including: Sia ("Crying in the Club"), Ed Sheeran ("The Boy"), Charli XCX ("Scar Tissue"), Cashmere Cat ("Crying in the Club") and Pharrell Williams ("Havana"). * Camila spent her birthday in the studio.http://www.billboard.com/articles/news/7710168/camila-cabello-birthday-pharrell * Camila said on twitter, if she were to pick a colour for an album she said red, blue, purple and pink.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/882855144748048384 * Camila has said that she spent most of her time in the studio, whilst recording the album.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/882855275337732096 * Camila said on July 6, that she was just finishing writing her album.https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/882855438659633152 * According to some sources, the album is rumored to come out on September 22nd. Camila has said that it'll be out in September. Gallery Camila 29 June.jpg Camila on studio 7-6.jpg DEGRPhRUwAA9beh.jpg DEGRPhJU0AAcw9H.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-07-07_at_1.55.54_PM.png Camila Snap 2 July.jpg Camila and Pharrell videochat.jpg References Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Solos